


We're A Mess

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And to have Neil be afraid of something that wasn't death, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, So I gave him one of my fears, Spiders, This was honestly just an excuse to not write Aaron as an asshole, and it turned into this, i apologise in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Aaron reluctantly let go of Neil's top to reach into his back pocket, where he pulled his phone out. He handed it to Neil and gripped Neil's shirt again. Neil rolled his eyes at Aaron's antics, but had to admit that he himself wasn't too keen on taking his arm back from around Aaron. He dialed Matt's number, and out him on speaker.(Couldn't really think of a summary but here we go! Give it a chance would you please?)





	We're A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Just and excuse to write Neil with a fear other than him/everyone he cares about dying and to write Aaron as not being an asshole (love that smol bean)
> 
> Also this is my first work in this fandom (!!!!!)
> 
> No beta'd, I did look over it but there might still be some mistakes, so sorry if there is!

Neil had gone to Matt and Aaron's dorm after their afternoon practice, he didn't want to be around Kevin when all Kevin could talk about was the Ravens and how they had been improving without Riko or Tetsuji. So Neil had tagged along with the other two. Matt was his best friend, and Aaron, well they were working on it. They weren't friends but they didn't hate each other. It was complicated.

Neil had decided to have a shower before the three of them went out for dinner. He borrowed some of Aaron's clothes (they fit him better than Matt's did). Neil had just started getting undressed when he saw something scuttle along the wall out of the corner of his eye. He turned his body slowly and warily to see what it was, resting on the wall above the shower head was the biggest spider Neil had ever seen. He stared at it for what felt like hours, heart beating a little faster, breath coming faster. 

He edged backwards until he bumped into the cabinet, his hands gripped the edge behind him, eyes still firmly on the spider. He wanted to yell for Matt, but also didn't want to, it was just a spider. As he was debating running across the room to the door, that was beside the shower, the spider moved, scurrying to the opposite side of the door, legs just resting against the door frame. Neil didn't waste anytime jumping on the to counter behind him, being careful not to step into the sink and yelled for Matt.

He waited a few beats, and not hearing any response yelled again, “Matt!”

He listed to steps coming towards the door not taking his eyes off the spider. The door swung open and Neil watched as the spider moved closer to the door. His eyes flickered to the door frame where he saw Aaron not Matt. 

“Matt went to see Wilds. What's your issue Josten?” Aaron glared at him from the door.

Neil throat tightened and instead of answering just lifted a shaky finger to point at the spider just inches from Aaron's left shoulder. Aaron sighed and turned to look. When he saw the spider he yelped. Slammed the bathroom door and rushed over to where Neil was, he wasted no time to jump up right beside him. Neil had to wrap and arm around Aaron's waist to keep balanced, whilst Aaron put one around his shoulders and gripped the front of Neil's shirt. They both stood there and watched the spider, watched as it crawled along the wall opposite them, gripping tighter into each other, both shaking uncontrollably. 

“What should we do?” Aaron whispered.

“I don't know! I was hoping Matt was still around and would help!”

“Well he's not Josten so what now?” 

Neil pinched Aaron's side, “do you have your phone?” He muttered.

Aaron reluctantly let go of Neil's top to reach into his back pocket, where he pulled his phone out. He handed it to Neil and gripped Neil's shirt again. Neil rolled his eyes at Aaron's antics, but had to admit that he himself wasn't too keen on taking his arm back from around Aaron. He dialed Matt's number, and out him on speaker.

Matt answer after a couple of rings, “Aaron dude what's up?”

“Not Aaron,” Neil whispered

“Neil? Bro why are you calling me off Aaron's phone?” Matt sounded to confused that if Neil was in any other situation he would've laughed.

“We need your help,” he muttered gripping Aaron a little tighter as the spider began to move again, “we're stuck in the bathroom with no way out.”

“Be there in a sec.”

Neil kept the phone gripped in his hand, while putting that arm around Aaron to grip at his shirt.

They listened to the door open and listened to one pair of footsteps come towards their room. Matt opened the door to see Neil and Aaron gripping each other. He snorted a little before following their eyes to see the hugest fucking spider he had ever seen in his life right beside his head. He screamed. And quickly ran to where Neil and Aaron were, jumping up with them and maneuvering so he was behind them, both arms around their waists. Grip tight enough to leave bruises. Not that any of them cared about that at that moment. Neil was just hoping that Matt's scream would get some attention, because they now had no way of dealing with the spider.

Dan was the first one to come to their rescue, they could just see her through the door that Matt had left partially open, Renee was behind her and no one else followed. Neil was very glad for that. Dan looked at them all incredulously from her post at the door, Neil didn't blame her they looked a mess. She followed their eyes to the spider and giggled. Renee was laughing behind her as she took photos. Allison was such a bad influence on her girlfriend.

“You guys are scared of a spider?” Dan laughed.

“Yes!” Neil whimpered “Now please get rid of it!”

Dan gave them a look of pity. She left the room to grab a pot, Neil unable to look anymore put his face against Aaron's neck, and Aaron did the same, their grip getting tighter on each other, while Matt managed, somehow, to pull them even closer towards him.

There was a loud bang, but none of them moved. They could still hear Renee and Dan giggling. There was a rustling of a bag, before Renee called out to them. 

“The spiders gone you can hop down now”

Neil gingerly removed his head from Aaron's neck and looked around the room to see that Renee was right, the spider was gone. He felt Matt relax against him and quickly jump down to give his girlfriend a kiss from saving them. Aaron pulled back slightly still gripping Neil, Neil didn't mind too much, he was still gripping the other man too. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the mirror before carefully sliding off the counter and turned to watch Neil as he did too. 

After that the night continued as normally as it ever could. The boys went out for their dinner, although Neil never did have a shower. Dan and Renee had told the rest of the foxes what happened and showed everyone the photos. So they were being bombarded with texts and calls from everyone, even Wymack and Abby, before they powered their phones off. They went to a diner about 15 minutes walk from campus, ordered some food and laughed about how ridiculous they had been. 

When they got back to the dorms Matt ran off the Dan's room, while Aaron and Neil faced each other in the hallway. Aaron had a small smile on his face, giving Neil a look of bemusement, Neil had a similar look on his face but was smiling outright. 

“See you tomorrow Josten.” Aaron said.

Neil gave him a mock salute before slipping into his room and immediately getting questioned by Nicky, whom he ignored before finally having his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! 
> 
> You can find me [here](www.lydiacamille-grace.tumblr.com)and cry about these lovely characters with me! 
> 
> (Disclosure I don't ship Aaron/Neil I just think eventually they could become friends, because Aaron rooms with Matt, and Matt and Neil are brothers/best friends so yeah that's my explanation)


End file.
